


Hear My Soul Speak

by ScarletteReflection



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Unsafe Sex, phrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteReflection/pseuds/ScarletteReflection
Summary: "They have been waiting to come clean with all the feelings they once were so scared to show. Now everything they’ve been holding inside floated naturally and easily on the surface." My take on what happened after the curtain dropped.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear AO3!  
> I've been wanting to write a fic for as long as I'm here (and that's a long time, trust me). Now I FINALLY dared to post my small fantasy on the matter of our favourite couple and I'm very excited about it! Since it's my first experience in writing (and I'm getting to smut right away - what does it say about me?!) I shall be extremely grateful for your comments: both criticism and praise. Please don't just pass on, take a minute to let me know what you think - I would really like to improve on my writing.  
> Also, as a newbie, I must warn you, that I have no beta to help me hone the piece (frankly, I don't even know where to find somebody to share this fun with - please let me know if you can help in any way).  
> If you've read this note till the end thank you very much! I'm very glad you're here and I hope you'll be satisfied with this fic!
> 
> Oh, and the epigraph is Shakespeare, obviously.

>   
>  ‘Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service’  
>  (The Tempest – Act 3, Scene 1)  
> 

"Good. I didn't really shoot one"

The sweet smile that appeared on Phryne’s face melted all of his thoughts away. She looked at him with that sincere, admiring gaze, feeling absolutely bold and free, now that she finally found herself where she longed to be. They have been waiting to come clean with all the feelings they once were so scared to show. Now everything they’ve been holding inside floated naturally and easily on the surface.  
Phryne felt her head spin at the newfound intimacy they were sharing at this moment and she almost physically felt Jack finally letting all his rationales go.

The second kiss grew in its intensity, but was still tender and heartfelt, allowing them to linger in their closeness for the very first time. Kisses they've shared before were never like this one – now they were in an intimate setting, completely alone and with absolutely no one in the desert to interrupt this romantic overture. 

Phryne lifted her hand to cup Jack's cheek as he tightened his arms around her, pressing her body closer as if he wanted to dissolve in her. Her scent surrounded him as they kissed, the heat of her body both soothed him and spurred his desire. He sighed into the kiss and whispered breathlessly:

"I can't believe I'm holding you in my arms…"

She didn't grasp the true meaning behind these words, until it sank in a moment later and she draw a sorrowful sigh: 

"Jack…"

She took his face in her hands and brought his forehead to rest against hers. With her eyes closed, afraid to see the pain she knew was scattered all over his face, Phryne gave him a moment to relive his grief and sorrow for the time when he thought he lost her forever. Since that horrible evening, when he learned about Phryne's death, he has never let his feelings be visible, never let himself admit how deeply he actually grieved her and how much it hurt to live in this world, thinking he would never see her smile again.

Up to this point she did her best to chase away the thought of what he's been through, when he thought she had been gone forever. She tried to get rid of that realization every time it popped up in her mind, but she knew - in this moment she no longer could or should. They have to relive it together to get past it and shed pain and sorrow they were holding.

She lifted on her toes to press even closer to him, circling her arms around him, resting one at the back of his neck and the other between his shoulder blades, clutching him real tight as if she was trying to squeeze out all the pain he held inside.  


"I'm so sorry, Jack" – she whispered against his lips.

Of course, he knew what she meant and he didn't want her to feel guilty, he just couldn't contain it anymore: 

"I thought I'd lost you" – he barely said it out loud, but she needed no words to comprehend his feelings. 

Her eyes started to water as this moment was just too emotional - the realization of the agony she put him through struck Phryne, making her heart clench for her dear loving Jack and a little for herself, knowing just how much she suffered being away from him for so long. 

She started caressing hair at the back of his head, showering him with all the tenderness she felt, putting it in every breath they shared, in every small touch and light brush of her lips through his cheek and the corner of his lips. Tender sentiment, swirling inside of her, finally grew into a sensitive whisper, that got out almost without her acknowledgment as she pressed her cheek to his, breathing right into his ear: 

"I love you so much" - her own confession made Phryne tremble and shiver in his arms as she felt exposed and vulnerable. But she couldn't lie – it felt magnificent to be out in the open, with him.

The moment felt unreal, however her words weren't a revelation to him – he knew she loved him. Yes, he had his doubts when she didn’t come back from London right away, when she kept ignoring his letters, especially when she married another man. Her behavior was mysterious and seemed mostly unreasonable, but when he looked her in the eyes, he understood her. Even though it seemed differently to her, and maybe even to him, but he did have that blind faith, otherwise he wouldn't have left an open door in his heart, hoping she'd come back home after saving the world.

He was hurt with how recklessly she treated his feelings when she was away and upon her return. The wound was so deep he couldn’t even bear being around her, though he felt an insane urge to hold her close as she miraculously returned from the dead. He was torn and, frankly, went after her to that church only out of urge to protect her. Though, since they shared that moment in the rain, he knew they would eventually end up in each other's arms. What he saw in her eyes back then wasn't just a playful spark, but rather a profound admiration and, yes, love.

Her words did turn his world upside down. For he appreciated how brave she was to speak them.

Jack poured all his feelings into the heated kiss and she relaxed into him. In one swift motion he swept Phryne into his arms, sliding one arm around her back and the other under her knees. This rapid shift caused her to squeak gleefully like a child – a carefree smile on her lips. Seeing her face brighten up like that, caused him to smile involuntarily, which made Phryne's heart flutter.

He moved slowly towards her bed, holding his eyes on hers, enjoying her weight in his arms, being able to hold her like that. He softly seated her on the edge of the bed, kneeling down right in front of her. Jack took Phryne's delicate hands in his, moving his fingers around her wrists, enjoying the silky skin. His light, almost innocent touch sent sparks through Phryne's body, making her wonder what kind of irony is that, considering all her sensual experiences, that this man was able to drive her crazy with only as much as caressing her hands.

But as good as it felt, it wasn't enough for them. As Jack brought Phryne's hands to his lips and started kissing her knuckles, she touched his lower lip with her finger and swiped it through his slightly parted lips, small gesture creating a heat inside of him. They met halfway as Phryne drew his face closer and kissed his luscious lips. He put his hands on her ankles, lightly caressing up her calves, dragging her nightgown up to reach her knees. Her breathing quickened instantly, when he placed a feather-like kiss right on the side of her knee. Phryne arched her back, concentrating on the sensations, as Jack continued placing kisses up her thighs. Her robe slipped down her arms, the beautiful shoulder line drawing his attention. His hands travelled all the way from her thigh, over her stomach, muscles there quivering at his touch, brushed over her breast to reach the elegant collarbone. 

"Phryne" – he said in his most deep and lascivious voice – "you are so beautiful".

Phryne glanced at him with eyes full of pure want. As much as she liked taking it slow with him, stretching out the pleasure, relishing his every touch, she couldn't wait to feel his body on hers – she wanted to see his passion in full swing. Phryne grasped his outstretched hand and pulled him towards her to land right on top of her body. At this new position his hardened length rubbed right into her heat, sending electricity through their bodies. His mouth found her neck – he luxuriated in her scent, then kissed the little spot right under her cheekbone. She smelled essentially seductive, her taste intoxicating.

Phryne ground her hips a little, just to remind him of her growing impatience. She couldn't believe it takes them so long to undress and she also couldn’t believe it felt so good - just being in his arms, not chasing the release, but rather savoring every single pitch of their beautiful symphony. 

Jack was barely restraining himself, desire building inside of him, but he wanted to take his time with her, to really celebrate her presence here with him, to give her all the praise and care she deserved. His kisses travelled down, hands caressing her breast with growing passion. He reached his hand for the strap of her nightgown, searching her face for approval: 

"Yes, Jack, please!" – she couldn't take it any longer. Phryne arched her back, anticipating his touch.

He slid the strap, baring her nipple, squeezed her breast and then covered it with his mouth, flicking his tongue and sucking, which made Phryne moan - the sound pierced his body like an electric current.  
Another strap went down as he cupped both of her breasts and continued lowering his mouth, kissing her stomach, trying to leave no centimeter of her skin unpraised. He felt her quiver under his touch, soft moans escaping her mouth, hips rocking harder against him. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging at it, bringing his head closer to where she wanted him the most. He obeyed, pulling her nightgown to discover that she wore nothing underneath. His heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Her soft curls all soaked with her fluids – Jack rolled his eyes with pleasure at the way she smelled. He kneeled once again, struck in awe with the view of her spread on the bed, all open and longing for him. He caressed her lightly on the inner thigh, getting closer to her center, but not quite there. Phryne groaned in frustration as her desire overflowed her senses.

"Jaaaack" – she stretched that enticing sound in half moan, tasting all the sweetness his name held for her – "Please touch me!"

He clutched onto her hip with one hand, while bringing the other closer to her centre, sliding a finger through her folds and she fell on her back with a loud sigh of delight. The sounds she was making made him bolder and he started circling her clit with his thumb, continuing rubbing his fingers through her folds, teasing her entrance. Her wetness enticed him, it lured him and he lowered his head to nuzzle her, bringing his hands back to her breasts.

"Phryne, you smell so good" – his voice hoarse with desire – "Can I kiss you?"

She knew he would be like this – all thoughtful and careful, selfless even. She has never known a man like Jack. Phryne laughed to herself, thinking, that with him it felt like the first time – oh what a cliché! But she certainly has never been loved like this before.

"Jack, oh, please, kiss me, darling. Oh please, kiss me, Jack…" – she continued mumbling her pleas until she felt his mouth on her most intimate spot. 

His tender kisses made everything insides of her flip upside down, she spread her legs wider to grant him a better access, longing to feel more of his tongue and lips. He parted her folds with his fingers, slipping his tongue inside her, kissing her, sucking on her clit, drawing all kinds of sounds from her. Phryne’s hands were in Jack’s hair, tugging on it mercilessly, scraping his scalp with her nails, holding him close until she started trembling, spasming occasionally around his tongue. Jack realized she was close, so he reached one hand to pinch her nipple. Phryne grasped his outstretched hand, intertwining her fingers with his. It only took her another glance down at Jack and the view of him kneeling in front of her, all consumed in his passion, triggered her orgasm. He continued kissing her, relishing in the sweet spasming of her body. She was all-encompassing, all-consuming with the way she squeezed his hand, her subtle taste, her moans and panting, creating a perfect ensemble, and her arousing heady scent, covering Jack like a tidal wave. He worked his magic on her, prolonging the pleasure, until she relaxed completely.

Breathing hard, he rested his head on her pelvis and basked in the glow she radiated in her post-orgasmic bliss. He couldn’t believe, he had just draw the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher to an orgasm kissing her THERE. And now he desperately wanted to feast his eyes on Phryne’s face. 

Jack’s whole body vibrated with tenderness and love for her. This moment felt like a sheer miracle and his quite words fell on their own accord:

“Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :) Many thanks to everyone, who reacted to the previous chapter and urged me to post the second one. Here it is - I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I would be happy to write something based on your prompts, so you can let me know, commenting here or reaching me on Tumbler [here.](https://scarlettereflection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \- Yours Scarlette

Another couple of minutes passed and, feeling rested, he suddenly became highly aware of his stone-hard erection. Jack lifted from his cosy spot and laid himself beside her. He looked at her - all relaxed and glistening, her beautiful face carefree. Feeling the luckiest man in the world, he was enamoured with the view of her gorgeous body right in front of him - her alabaster skin already had marks where he touched or kissed her just a little harder than he intended. He traced those marks gently, scolding himself a little for ruining the perfect canvas of her body, nevertheless admiring the newfound intimacy they shared. Marking her like that appeared to be a little fantasy he didn’t know he had.

Phryne felt his gaze at her and smiled with her eyes still closed. He bowed down to kiss her, but what was intended as a soft lingering kiss, quickly grew into a heated one, with his hands all over her again, Phryne’s naked body nestling to his clothed one.

"I want to feel your skin, Jack" - she mumbled through the kiss and straddled him, flipping him on his back.

When she got on top, she lowered herself to kiss him again, but took a moment to stare in his eyes, studying his insanely gorgeous face, so focused and passionate. She brought a hand to caress his features, exploring him with her fingers, lightly sliding down his cheek and over his lips – all for the sake of those countless moments she wished she could do that.

She held his face in her hands and studied him thoroughly, unable to get enough of her Jack. Finally he was close and the nearness of him felt so much better than she ever thought it would. Like a moth to the flame, she felt drawn to those lips of his, sighing with relief when her mouth finally met his. Pausing their kiss for a short while, looking straight into his eyes, she whispered against his lips in one of her seductive tones:

"Now tell me Jack, have you ever done that before?"

"Done what?"

"You know…drawn a woman to orgasm with your mouth" – she scrapped his arms with her nails, eyes on his lips.

His cheeks flushed and Phryne smiled at his reaction – Jack being so Jack!

"No"

Phryne suspected that answer, but knowing it for sure created such a thrilling sensation. She never thought having him all to herself, being the only woman, for whom he did that, would be so exciting.

"So you're a natural…" - a sinful grin spread across her face as she gave him one more kiss that escalated their arousal beyond sanity.

She started unbuttoning his shirt and moving her lips down his chest. Finally Phryne pulled the shirt off – he was such an eye candy. She slid her hands slowly all the way through his perfectly muscled abs and chest, taken aback by the handsomeness of his shape, by how he irradiated masculine power – strong and steady. She continued moving her hands up and down his chest, enjoying how perfect he felt under her hands. Her breathing grew heavy.

Jack had his eyes closed, torn between carnal desires, emerging in his nether areas, and longing for her gentle touch to last forever. He opened his eyes when her hands left his body, only to find her discarding the nightgown, which still lingered around her hips.

He took another moment to admire her grace and a radiant smile captured his lips. Phryne found it irresistibly adorable and laid her bare chest to touch his, closing her eyes at the comfort of this skin to skin contact.

His body gave her an unbelievable satisfaction, she couldn’t help a sudden rush of joy, running through her body. His boyish eyes – huge, sparkling, always full of sincerity and determination – magnified Phryne, but now she saw a new shade in them, a shade she couldn’t' get enough of.

She started moving, lightly rubbing her hips against his – his eyes shut to the sensation. She sneaked her hand down to unbutton his pants, delicately rubbing it against his solid length.

"Jack. Look at me."

With that words she took him in her hand, focusing on every little change in him: how he gasped harshly to her touch, opened his eyes a little wider, strained the jaw muscles – his cheekbones looking sharp to the touch. Their breathing increased equally as Phryne started stroking him, enjoying his low humming. They locked eyes with each other –intimacy between them intensified with every second.

Unable to wait any longer, she slid down and pulled his pants off. On her way back, she couldn’t resist pressing couple of open-mouth kisses to his length and licking it, being too curious of how he tasted. Jack, never being orally pleased before, jumped at the sensation – he was seriously concerned with how hard he's been for this long.

Seating up, Jack urged her to him and she placed herself on her knees right above his hips. She was dripping wet, coating his erection with her juices, hovering over him, barely touching. He marveled at how she still had it in her to tease him, when they both shared this insane arousal and want for each other.

"Phryne" – he held her close, guiding her forehead to rest against his, grinding his hips, sliding his cock through her folds – "I need you"

She moaned at these words, as she needed him just as bad. She ached on the inside, longing to connect with him in the most intimate way, to finally be one with this man, who held her heart and held it so carefully and with such all-encompassing love and gentleness.

Phryne let him lower her on her back, not fighting for control, wanting to feel his weight on her, to dissolve in his love – something she has never wanted before. But it's Jack and she wanted nothing, but to be with him.

"Please, love me, Jack"

He hovered over her, aligning himself.

"I _am_ gonna love you, Phryne" – soft whisper against her lips – “Always”

Jack's eyes never left hers as he pushed inside. Her hands clawed his back, chest lifted to his, her nipples brushed over his skin. Their moans filled the silent tent, disappearing in the desert. They struggled to keep their eyes open as the sensations overflowed them. He brought his mouth to her neck, burning it with his hot breath. Her lips were right above his ear, driving him insane with all the magnificent sounds she made.

He moved steadily, entering her in powerful thrusts. Being together with her felt so natural yet almost unbearably exciting. She was _everything_.

His mind went blank – at that moment nothing existed, but their bodies and souls merging. They both knew sex has never felt this good because they’ve never had such a spiritual connection before. Many men loved Phryne, but they loved her body mostly, whilst Jack loved her soul first, then her naughty character and sharp wits – it only happened to be a lucky happenstance, that her body was such an exquisite extension to her inner world.

Phryne couldn’t admit for so long that with Jack it has never been solely about physical. She knew her perception of men was quite distorted and she kept blaming her attraction on Jack’s impressive looks. At some point, however, she gave up lying to herself and admitted she was in love. Not just horny.

Now she was bare to him and it felt good as hell, because only by opening completely she could sense him this deeply. Jack stripped his soul to her a long time ago and didn’t regret all the pain it brought to him, since all of it lead them to this very moment.

Their pace increased – Jack loved her with an intensity he has never experienced before. He wanted to last longer, but was already close. So was Phryne and she noticed him struggling to hold back. She clenched her inner muscles to bring them even closer to release and whispered:

"Jack…don't hold back…I'm so close" – her hands in his hair, pulling and tugging on it.

She didn’t care for her family planning utility being left in Melbourne for she never thought she would need one on the trip, where Jack didn’t follow. She knew the risk of this endeavor, but felt bold with desire for him and certain of her safety and comfort. She needed no protection, when she was with him, and, anyway, she wouldn't want it to get in the way. She wanted him as close and raw, as possible.

Phryne's words helped him let go. Jack groaned as he made couple of final thrusts. He turned his head to capture her lips, desperate to drink in her every single moan. He was just a moment away from his release and tried to pull out of her, but Phryne held him still with her legs crossed around his back, making him spill inside of her with her name on his lips – the feeling of his hot release tipped her over the edge.

He tried not to crush her, but was unable to move away. They panted, trying and failing to catch their breaths. All spent and satisfied, they drifted in their shared bliss – still connected.

He finally tried to move, but, with his muscles being all stiff, he couldn't do it properly and crushed onto her, causing her to laugh cheerfully, encircling him with her hands and legs. He couldn’t resist her laughter and giggled with her, leaning to place the mellowest kiss onto her lips. They both smiled, feeling happy and content. They stayed right there, until Jack gained some strength to roll over, taking Phryne on top of him.

They laid silently, occasionally caressing each other tenderly, placing soft kisses all over each other's faces. All Phryne could think of was how a man of such stamina and strength as her Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson could be such a gentle lover. _Her_ Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. _Her_ lover.

" _My_ Senior Detective Inspector" – she whispered almost silently – " _My_ Jack Robinson".

"My. Honorable. Miss. Phryne. Fisher. Lady. Detective" – each word followed by a kiss, the last one emphasized articulately as he let his tongue slip inside and they shared another delicious kiss.

She threw her leg over his hip, stretched a hand over his chest, nuzzled into his neck and whispered softly:

"I can't wait to wake up to you tomorrow" – his heart fluttered to these words.

All spent, she fell asleep almost instantly, enjoying their intimacy, for the first time in a long while feeling safe.

Jack couldn’t fall sleep right away. He kept drawing light circles with his fingers over Phryne's shoulder, listening to her breathing even out, studying her face closely. Her heartbeat – music to his soul. All thoughts tangled in his head, only one striking vividly:

"Please let this not be a dream"

Although, it would have been the most beautiful dream ever.

He stroked her cheek one last time before carefully throwing a sheet over their intertwined bodies. Jack finally allowed himself to close his eyes, inhaling Phryne's scent, letting the sound of her breath lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I am obsessed with missing scenes fics, so let me know if you think there are more gaps to fill with some smutty smut :)


End file.
